Snus is a type of smokeless tobacco product which may be for example separated into individual portions and contained within permeable pouches (known as pouched snus). These pouches are referred to as snus pouches and the material used to form the pouches is referred to as a fleece. A snus pouch is typically used by the user placing it between their lip and gums for a period of time.